Beguiler
Some hold truth to be the greatest virtue, but it can do more damage than fiction. Everyone lives in a constant state of deception. White lies, false smiles, and secret thoughts keep society running smoothlly. Honesty is a virtue only up to a certain point. Beguilers understand these ideas better than anyone, and they use deception, misunderstanding, and secrets as skillfully as a soldier employs weapons of war. Beguilers see lying and manipulation as tools. Just as the hammer can be used to build a house or crack a skull, deceit and the ability to control others can be used for good or ill. A lie whispered in the right ear can ruin lives, but a dishonest smile and honeyed words can open doors, turn foes into friends, and even end wars. Beguilers have reputations as rakes, thieves, spies, and puppet masters, but they can also be diplomats, peacemakers, or heroic leaders who give hope in desperate situations. If you delight in manipulating others, either to their disadvantage or for their own good, then the beguiler is the class for you. More than any other kind of character, you rely on Charisma-based skills to change the reactions of others while your other class abilities enable you to catch others off guard with devastating spell-based attacks. Making a Beguiler As a beguiler, you possess many useful skills and spells. If you're adventuring group lacks a rogue, you make a great substitute for all but the rogue's melee combat strengths. If the group lacks a wizard or other arcane caster, you can also fill that role with your command of illusions and enchantments, although you lack a wizard's array of spells that deal damageand you possess less spellcasting versatility. Your main strategy should be to control enemies, bolster your allies, and take command of the battlefield. Abilities Beguilers have quick wits, deft hands, and compelling personalities. You need a high intelligence to get the most from your spells and skills. A high Charisma helps you be more convincing in your deceptions, while a high Dexterity helps you with the sneaky tasks you are likely to pursue. Don't neglect constitution; although you have the same Hit Die as a rogue, your constitution score influences your ability to cast defensively and thus how well you can use your surprise casting class feature. Races Beguilers can be found among any race, but gnomes, and half-elves seem t omost appreciate the beguiler's flexible philosophy about truth. Being tricksters and inquisitive by nature, gnomes gravitate to the beguiler class due to the interesting deeds it allows them to accomplish. Half-elves, trapped between the worlds of elves and humans find that a beguiler's abilities help them better exist in both. Humans, elves, and halflings also foster beguilers in their midst, but dwarves and half-orcs rarely become members of the class. Dwarves tend to dislike dissembling, and half-orcs typically lack the mental discipline and likable personality required to make a good beguiler. Alignment The beguiler's outlook about truth is neither good nor evil, and beguilers of all alignments walk the world. Nevertheless, those well-practiced in the arts of deception and manipulation rarely put much stock in others' laws, and they often display a self-centered attitude. Lawful good beguilers are like lawful good necromancers -- rare and often foreign even to their fellows. Starting Gold Starting Age As wizard Class Features Playing a Beguiler Religion Other Classes Combat Advancement Category:Class Category:Basic Class